


Alex vs the man flu

by hollybehr



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybehr/pseuds/hollybehr
Summary: Alex gets sick and Michael takes care of him
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Kudos: 16





	Alex vs the man flu

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm still trying to come up with a good new chapter for my story just a man but I really wanted something lite and fluffy , comments and kudos are like candy so if you enjoy my work send some please lol

Alex is laying on his big overstuffed couch feeling horrible he's been running a fever and has been able keep any food down .He feels one his dogs come and sniff him letting out a sigh because there will be no playtime today .Reaching down to to pet his little Sofie in apology he hears the deep rumble of a old Chevy truck pulling in his drive way .Immediately both of his girls start barking in excitement sending sharp pains through Alexs head making him cry out in pain .Hearing Michael come into the cabin and shushing Sofie and pixie .Hey baby how are you feeling Michael asked as soon as he comes into the living room with two dachshund pups on his heals .Alex just stuffs his head into his pillow and pulls his thick knitted blanket to his chin the one Michael got him at a crafts store. That good huh Michael says as he leans to kiss Alex on on the forehead. I'm dieing and your going to be a widowed father of two Alex tells Michael with a dramatic whimper. Trying not to laugh at how cute Alex is when he is being dramatic Michael tells him that he is fine and will not die from the flu and that he will not be a single father to there furbabies. Leaning down to kiss him on the lips this time when he sees his husband go to protest feel every happy that aliens don't catch earth illnesses he,he goes into the kitchen to make dinner. Deciding that would be easier on Alex stomach he makes some chicken and rice soup with garlic bread .As he puts the pot to simmer as he cleans the kitchen he hears Alex call his name .Going to check on his husband in the living room He finds Alex curled up with Sofie and pixie on his lap and foot guarding there beloved Daddy .Alex give a little pout and asks for some tea .Smiling Michael sets about making the tea for the two and sets a timer on the stove to remember check on the soup .bringing the tea and then having Alex it up a little and situationing Alex to his side where he is able to hold him with one arm and his tea in the other Alex holding his in both hands they cuddle until dinner exchanging kisses .Michael is filled with love for his dramatic little husband .I love you Michael says .I love you too Alex replys immediately

Eating dinner and going to bed early Alex can't believe how blessed he is to have such a wonderful husband .He almost forgets though when Michael spends the next week teasing him for his man flu.


End file.
